Many solutions of controllable rectifying bridges, based on the use of thyristors, are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,245 (incorporated by reference) describes a rectifying bridge having two cathode-gate thyristors provided in the upper portion of the bridge, that is, with the cathodes connected to the positive potential of the rectified voltage.